


You've done something

by OnlyTheStronkSurvive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheStronkSurvive/pseuds/OnlyTheStronkSurvive
Summary: Optimus Prime doesn't believe someone as loyal as Jetfire would willingly bond with Wheeljack





	

"Whatever you did to Jetfire, reverse it."

Wheeljack looked at the Prime confused, "He was away on a mission for a month. I didn't do anything to him. I haven't seen him yet." 

Optimus leaned forward, glaring at the engineer.

"You did something to one of my loyal followers."

Wheeljack just continued to look confused, "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Prime."  
\--  
"He what?"

"He wouldn't shut up about you. Every time he opened his mouth, Wheeljack this, Wheeljack that."

Wheeljack was embarrassed, he had no idea Jetfire thought so highly of him. 

"Are you certain it's the bond?"

"It would be my guess. It seems more plausible that his Ember was calling out for someone familiar."

Optimus nodded, "Next time you will just have to come along."


End file.
